Pretty Cure Harmony!
by jxz
Summary: dos mundos se unieron. la armonia se rompe. criaturas atacan la ciudad de Ponyura. solo un grupo de Ponies pueden derrotar el caos, y traer armonia al mundo. las Harmony Pretty Cure!
1. La Unicornio violeta es una Cure!

Twilight Sparkle despertó, su cabello violeta con una franja rosa cubriendo su cara, como todos los dias desde los ultimos seis meses. fue a su baño, y lo arregló, con sus manos. no se habia acostumbrado a usarlas, y seguia usando la magia de su cuerno para muchas cosas, pero se habia acostumbrado a cepillar su cabello, entre otras cosas.

seis meses. habian pasado seis meses desde el 'evento fusion'. el evento que provovcó que dos mundos se unieran. los seres de ambos mundos habian tenido dudas sobre como llevarse, pero al final del primer mes, llamado 'el mes caotico', todos habian aceptado la convivencia entre ellos.

la anteriormente pony violeta suspiró, y dijo "otro dia, otros libros sobre este mundo..." mientras se arreglaba para abrir la biblioteca de Ponyura, la ciudad que apareció en el pais de Japón (el equivalente a Neighpon), cuando el 'evento fusion' ocurrió.

"Spike, despierta!" gritó Twilight a su Dragón mascota y amigo,quien tambien habia cambiado. su tamaño era el de un niño de 8 años, cabello verde, y una cola de color violeta. asi es, una cola. algunas cosas no cambiaron, como algunos animales, o partes de los ponies, alas y cuernos, por ejemplo.

"ya desperté Twi, espera un momento!" gritó el 'dragón', desde su pieza. cuando salió de ella, usaba su ropa habitual (o, al menos, de los ultimos meses, cortesia de una cierta unicornio blanca.) una camiseta verde, pantaloneta violeta y un cinturon del mismo color, colocado diagonalmente sobre su cuerpo.

"ugh. aunque Rarity lo haya diseñado, esto es incomodo!" replicó el niño dragón.

"lo se, yo aún no me acostumbro a usar ropas, y no creo que Rainbow lo tome bien." dijo Twilight, mientras se arreglaba su buso violeta, sobre su camisa blanca, y ajustando su falda violeta.

"por cierto, no deberias irte a la escuela?" preguntó Spike, listo para ir a su propa escuela.

"es cierto! tambien debo abrir la biblioteca!" dijo Twilight. en un apuro, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con magia, mientras con sus manos alcanzó su maleta, y corrió afuera de su casa, el mismo tronco, aunque era mas como una casa normal."adios Spike! cuidate en tu escuela! y saludame a las Cutie Mark Crusaders por mi parte!",antes de partir hacia la 'secundaria Celeste'.

"de acuerdo, Twilight!" dijo Spike, antes de partir el mismo hacia la 'primaria Lunar'.

* * *

en una locación diferente, en otro mundo, bajo un cielo caotico, una criatura, que parecia un mapache, estaba escapando de unas criaturas, las cuales estaban en las sombras.

"vamos,pequeño, danos el 'harmony Heart' y no sufrirás... mucho!" decia uno de ellos, mientras lanzaba sus dos brazos, tratando de atrapar a la criaturita, la cual esquivó los ataques de esta, mientras corria hacia una pequeña luz en frente de ella.

"jamas-Koron!" la criaturita dijo, antes de correr mas rapido hacia la luz. al tocarla, la criaturita y la luz desaparecieron, dejando a las otras criaturas enojadas, pero pensativas.

"sin ese Harmony Heart, no podremos hundir el mundo en caos!" dijo uno de los seres.

"no te alteres, Dichard." dijo otro de los seres, el cual parecia una mujer, por el tono de su voz. "con la distorción de los mundos, solo debe de haber un sitio donde esa peste aparecerá."

"es cierto, Decher." dijo la mas grande de las criaturas, sus ojos rojos inspiraban mas temor que los de los demas."pero no puedes ovlidar, el mundo, o mejor dicho, mundos, en el que aparecerá."

"lo se, Dechard. solo dejame ir a ese mundo, y crear caos, de acuerdo?" dijo el mas joven, el mismo que casi atrapó a la criaturita. los demas lo pensaron, antes de aceptar.

"de acuerdo, pero si no vuelves con el Harmony Heart, cuidarás del Maestro, entendido?" dijo Decher.

"como si dejara que pasara eso." dijo Dichard, antes de teletransportarse del lugar.

* * *

de vuelta en la tierra-equestria, Twilight estaba descansando, mientras almorzaba, en la terraza de su secundaria. seguro, ser mas joven y tener que ir a la escuela, no le importaba, porque aprendia mucho sobre los humanos y su mundo, igual y diferente al suyo, en muchos sentidos. la otra Pony que disfrutaba de eso tanto como ella era Lyra Heartstrings, la cual fue contratada como profesora de Historia humana (lo cual, para una conocedora de humanos como ella, era muy bueno.)

Twilight acabó su almuerzo, y vió el reloj de la escuela. quedaban 15 minutos de descanso, como su organizada agenda lo decia. ese tiempo lo aprovechaba para ver a sus amigas jugando o disfrutando leyendo un libro.

"bien... como voy a pasar el tiempo hoy?" se dijo, mientras se rascaba el cuerno, aun violeta, con sus manos por picazon, uno de los beneficios de tener dedos." puedo ir a ver a Rainbow haciendo sus maniobras, o deberia ver a Applejack jugar ese juego, el Futbol?"

de repente, el elemento de la magia vió una luz en el cielo, la cual se acercó muy rapido hacia ella. Twilight pensó que era un pegaso-humano, que queria llegar hacia las estrellas, pero conforme se acercaba mas, la ex-pony de cabello violeta vió que era una especie de animal, cargando una bolsita en forma de corazón.

"que hace un animal a-AAAHHHH!" gritó Twlight, antes de esquivar el proyectil en forma de animalito que cayó al frente de ella.

"ow-Koron... eso dolió-Koron..." dijo el animalito, antes de ver a Twilight. luego, el animalito se desmayó, ante una Twilight asombrada, y asustada.

"que es esta cosa, y como pudo hablar?" se dijo a si misma. se sacudió esa idea, y vió que el animalito estaba muy herido.

"no se ve muy bien..." se dijo a si misma. luego lo recogió, y dijo: "mejor lo llevo con el club de cuidado de animales, seguro que Fluttershy me podrá decir que es este animalito... ademas lo puede curar." dicho esto, la ex-unicornio salió corriendo de la terraza de la escuela.

* * *

en el club de animales, destinado a curar y aprender sobre animalitos perdidos, habian humanos y ponies, como en muchas escuelas. sin embargo,era una de las pocas escuelas en la que el lider era considerada un gurú con los animales. aunque su taleto especial la ayudara en eso.

Twilight entró al aula del club, solo para ver a Fluttershy volando con unos polluelos.

"ven? no es tan dificil, solo deben mover las alas asi, y podrán volar hacia sus nidos..." dijo la anteriorente pegaso amarilla, antes de voltear a ver quien habia entrado. "oh, Twilight, que te trae por aqui?" dijo.

Twilight vió a la chica-pegaso en frente de ella; su cabello rosado sobre uno de sus ojos, su sueter amarillo, y sus pantalones negros, y le dijo, mientras le mostraba a la criaura que cayó sobre ella:"esta... criatura cayó del cielo en la azotea. vine para que-" la chica-unicornio fue interrumpida por un sonido de asombro y Fluttershy quitandole al animalito de sus brazos, y viendo si estaba herido.

"estas bien? que eres? no importa, te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que te recuperes." decia Fluttershy mientras veia si la criaturita estaba herida. Twilight se deleitó con la ista: su amiga siempre habia sido buena con los animales, y, aun con los eventos del mes caotico, no habia cambiado. entonces recordó que la criatura habia caido del cielo y habló. quizas era una criatura de Equestria, y eso significaba que su hogar no se habia fusionado completamente!

"um, Fluttershy?" le preguntó. "sabes que es esta criatura?"

"uh? no Twilight, lo siento..." dijjo la timida Pegaso."no habia visto este tipo de animal antes, ni siquiera en casa..."

"oh... entiendo..." dijo Twilight. sus oportunidades de encontrar una via a casa se habian arruinado, por ahora. en ese momento, la criaturita despertó, y Fluttershy la recogió en sus brazos, y le dijo: "estas bien, pequeño?"

"oh, si, solo un poco mareado-Koron." dijo la criaturita, sin saber ue lo que decia habia paralizado a las chicas-ponies. los animales no podian hablar en ese mundo, a menos de que hubieran sido transformados en semi-humanos, pero ese animalito habia hablado!

"tu... tu hablaste!" dijo Twilight.

"si, y-koron?" dijo la criaturita.

"no te lo tomes a mal... pero los animales no pueden hablar..." dijo Fluttershy.

"eso es porque vengo de otro mundo-koron!" exclamó.

"nosotras tambien!" exclamó Twilight.

"huh-Koron?" la criaturita se fijó en las alas de Fluttershy, y el cuerno de Twilight, y se asustó. "AAAAHHH! NO ME QUITEN EL HARMONY HEART-KORON! NO ME LASTIMEN-KORON!"

"eh? no sabemos de que... hablas, y no te haremos daño." dijo Twilight.

"pero... pero tienen cuernos-Koron, como esas criaturas caoticas que aparecieron en mi mundo-Koron..."

"criaturas... caoticas?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"si-Koron! eran una mezcla de animales-Koron, pero tenian algo en comun: cabezas de ponies-Koron."

"la unica clase de criaturas que conocemos asi son..." dijo Fluttershy, pero se detuvo, al recordar a que especie le recordaba esa descripción.

"Dracqonequus..." finalizó Twilight. en ese momento, un terremoto sacudió la escuela, el cielo se tornó rosado, y algunas nubes en este se volvieron algodón de azucar. un hecho uy poco comun en ambos mundos, lo que quera decir...

"oh, no! Discord está libre!" exclamó Twilight.

"no! son otros Draconequus-Koron! uno de los que me queria atrapar-Koron!" dijo la criatura.

"hay... mas como Discord?" dijo Fluttershy, asustada.

"si, y quieren el Harmony Heart para meter al mundo en un caos total-Koron!" sijo la criaturita, abriendo su bolsa, y mostrando una gema blanca en forma de corazón.

"que es esto?" preguntó Twilight, tocando el Harmony Heart, e, inmediatamente, una luz salió de este, y un brillo violeta salió del pecho de Twilight. los dos brillos impactaron entre si, y desparecieron, no sin antes formar una especie de telefono, con el simbolo de la Cutie Mark de Twilght en el frente.

"huh? que pasó?" preguntó la timida chica-pegaso detras de ellos.

"esa reacción-Koron... eres un elemento de la armonia-Koron?"

"si... de hecho Fluttershy y yo somos elementos..." dijo Twilight, y luego preguntó "como sabes de ellos?"

"chicos..." dijo Fluttershy, viendo a traves de la ventana, viendo una criatura llegando a la entrada de la academia.

"si-Koron! el Harmony Heart le da poder a los elementos-Koron!" dijo la criaturita orgullosaente.

"chicos..." dijo Fluttershy, mas nerviosa, ya que los policias no podian detener a la criatura.

"y... que es esto?" preguntó Twilight, refiriendose a la especie de telefono que salió de ella.

"no lo se... pero parece algo que aparece en las leyendas de mi mundo-Koron..." dijo la criaturita, pensativa.

"CHICOS!" gritó Fluttershy, arayendo la atencion de la unicornio-humana y de la criatura. "algo se acerca... y esm fuerte! los policias... no pudieron detenerlo..."

"es Dichard-Koron!" exclamó la criatura. las chicas se acercaron a el y le preguntaron quien era.

"es un Chaos Maker-Koron! el grupo que atacó mi mundo-Koron!" dijo la criaturita, asustada.

"un draconequus? aqui?" dijo Twilight, asustada. mientras veia por la ventana, vio como cuatro chicas-ponies se lanzaban hacia el Draconequus.

"este no es Discord!" dijo una chica-unicornio de cabellos violetas, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, con unos detalles elegantes.

"oh,oh,oh! crees que quiera jugar? porque puedo hacerle una fiesta! con comida, pastel, pastelillos, globos, serpentinas y muffins!" dijo una chica de cabello rosado, el cual parecia esponjado. saltaba de un lado al otro.

"no creo que quiera una fiesta, querida." dijo la chica de cabellos violetas, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"no me importa, mas vale que desaparezca, o lo voy a patear hasta que todas sus partes sean animales separados!" dijo una chica-pegaso de cabellos multicolor, quien llevaba un uniforme de gimnasia. esta se abalanzó sobre la criatura, solo para ser detenida con el lazo de una chca rubia, con el cabello en una cola de caballo.

"para tus caballos, dulzura!-que raro sonó eso.- no podemos derrotarlo sin Fluttershy y Twilight!" dijo la chica de cabelos rubios.

"oh, vamos, creen que unas ponies podrán derrotarme? yo no soy tan debil como Discord!" expresó Dichard."ningun elemento basura me derrotará!" dijo, mientras sacaba una especie de máscara, de colores blanco y negro, con una mitad sonriendo, y la otra llorando. el Draconequus la lanzó hacia una banca. la mascara se unió a la banca, y en esta apareció una nube rosada. al desaparecer la nube, la banca ya no estaba ahi, sino una criatura con la forma de la banca, con manos de tigre, piernas de dragon, y un rostro-mascara, que mostraba alegria y tristeza, a ambos lados.

"ahora, Chaeros, ataca a esas chicas!" gritó Dichard. el Chaeros se lanzó hacia ellas, con un grito:"CHAOS!".las chicas estaban muy asustadas para moverse, y el Chaeros las atacó, enviandolas hacia otros sitios, dejandolas inconcientes.

"Chicas!" gritaron Fluttershy y Twilight, asustadas por lo que haian visto. salieron corriendo hacia la entrada de a escuela, con el objeto de Twilight, el Harmony Heart y la criatura en sus brazos. al llegar a la entrada, las chicas-ponies se dieron cuenta de la forma del creador del atacante de sus amigas. tenia una garra de tigre, una pata de leopardo, una pierna de leon, y otra pierna de dragon de komodo. su torso era el de un dragón, y su cabeza era la de un caballo, finalizando al Draconequus. Dichard vió a las chicas, a la criatura que llevaban en las manos, y el Harmony Heart.

"oh, asi que vas a entregar el Harmony Heart, verdad, Harmon?" dijo e Draconequus, un tono de burla en su voz.

"nunca-Koron!" dijo la criaturita, Harmon. "el Harmoy Heart le da protección a mi mundo, y le da poder a los elementos de la armonia-Koron!"

la mencion de los elementos hizo que Twilight mirara asombrada a la joya que tenia en la mano."esto le da poder a los elementos?" se preguntó.

"y con el, todos los mundos se hundirán en el caos!" dijo Dichard."CHAEROS, TRAEME ESE HARMONY HEART!"

"CHAOS!" gritó la criatura. esta se lanzó hacia las chicas-pony, esperando atrapar el Harmony Heart. sin embargo Twilight usó su magia para transportarse a ella, a Fluttershy, y a Harmon a un sitio cercano, fuera del alcance del Chaeros.

"que voy a hacer, quiero detener a esa criatura, pero no se que es..." pensó Twilight. entonces vió a Fluttershy, quien estaba asustada, temblando.

"Fluttershy? estas bien?" preguntó la uni-humana.

"tengo miedo, Tilight... tengo miedo de lo... que le puede hacer a nuestras amigas..." dijo la pegaso, nerviosa. Twilight no lo podia soportar. ver a sus amigas sufrir por una criatura maligna era mas que suficiente para hacer que ella entrara en acción.

"Fluttershy, quedate segura, pelearé con esa criatura." dijo, y se teletransportó hacia donde estaba el Chaeros. Harmon la siguió, agarrandose de sus ropas antes de transportarse.

"ecuchame, miscelaneo de criaturas!" dijo Twilight, enojada."no se de donde vengas, pero no lastimarás a mis amigas! no... no lo PERMITIRÉ!"

al decir la ultima palabra, un brillo salió del Harmony Heart, y de su celular, y se unieron en ella. Harmon, al ver eso, recordó la leyenda sobre los elementos y el Harmony Heart, y la llamó."Twilight-chan-Koron! abre el Cure harmonic-Koron!"

"te refieres a esto?" dijo, atrapando el Cure Harmon, aun brillando, y abriendolo. en el habian seis simbolos en un circulo, que Twilight conocia bien, los simbolos de los elementos de la armonia, el elemento de la magia el mas grande de todos los simbolos, sobre ellos, haia una imagen, el Harmony Heart, de color violeta.

"ahora, presiona tu elemento, y di'Pretty Cure, Element Powerup'-Koron!" dijo Harmon.

"no-no entiendo bien lo que en nombre de Celestia esta pasando, pero lo haré!" dijo Twlight. presionó su elemento, y el Harmony Heart del Cure Harmonic brilló con una gran fuerza.

_**PRETTY CURE, ELEMENT POWERUP!**_

_**Secuencia Twilight: Twilight levanta el Cure Harmonic al cielo, y este la baña de luz. Twilight presiona sus manos al cielo, y el brillo de sus brazos desaparece, formando los guantes. Twilightmueve sus piernas, y las golpea, haciendo que aparezcan sus botas. Twilight gira en el lugar, mientras su cabello cambia de color a un violeta mas claro, y la falda y el pecho de su ropa se materializan, el pecho mostrando el simbolo de su elemento. Twilight acaricia su pelo hacia atras, y hace una pose.**_

_**La estrella de la magia, cure Star!**_

Twilight pensó un momento en lo que habia dicho, además de la ropa que llevaba, y el poder que sentía. ademas de haber perdido su cuerno. cabe decir que, obviamente, se aterró.

"eeehhh?! que me pasó?"preguntó asustada.

"eres una Pretty cure-Koron!" dijo Harmon emocionado."una guerrera magica-Koron!"

"una que?!" dijo Twilight, aún mas confundida que antes.

"oh, asi que un elemento de la armonia te está defendiendo, eh?" dijo Dichard, con un tono de irritacion en su voz."bien! que ella se encarge de este Chaeros!"

el Chaeros se lanzó hacia la Cure recien hecha, y le lanzó un puñetazo. Star se protegió, para sentir que el golpe no provicó daño alguno.

"eh? pero como?" dijo Dichard."ese golpe debió mandarte lejos! Chaeros, lanza mas golpes!"

"CHAOS!" la criatura continuó lazando golpes, los cuales seguian siendo detenidos por Star, quien no sabia como lo hacia. "Como estoy haciendo esto!" gritó.

"es facil-Koron!" respondió Harmon."tu Corazón y tu elemento se unieron para usar todo tu poder innato-Koron! eso incluye Magia-Koron!"

"Magia?! pero, sin mi cuerno..." pensó Star. entonces el Chaeros aprovechó para atacar a Star, quien puso sus manos enfrente, como si quisiera detenerlo."NO TE ACERQUES!" gritó.

en ese momento, sus manos empezaron a brillar, y de ellas salieron un par de rayos violetas, los cuales impactaron de lleno al Chaeros, deteniendolo momentareamente.

"yo... hice eso?" dijo Star.

"Si-Koron! tienes Magia, y es mas fuerte que antes-Koron!" explicó Harmon.

"en serio?" dijo Star. al escuchar eso, levantó una de sus manos, y un rayo de energia violeta cayo sobre ella. Dichard parecia confundido."por que haria eso?" pensó. entonces la respuesta apareció en su mente. "CHAEROS, MUEVETE!"

sin embargo, lo dijo muy tarde. Star se movió hacia el Chaeros, puso su mano sobre el, y este recibió la energia acumulada por esta." la Princesa creó esta habilidad al llegar a este mundo, pero necesitaba mucha mas magia de la que tengo usualmente!" explicó Star. "con estos poderes, fue muy facil hacer esto!"

"CHAOS!" el Chaeros gritó en dolor. Magic sguió golpeandolo, hasta que el Chaeros no se pudo mover mas.

"Ahora-Koron! usa el Magic impact-Koron!" dijo Harmon.

"Magic... Impact?"

"invoca el poder de tu elemento-Koron!" dijo Harmon.

"De acuerdo!" Star acumuló el poder del elemento de la Magia, y su pecho empezó a brillar.

**_PRETTY CURE! MAGIC IMPACT!_**

Star creó una estrella de 4 puntas, como su Cutie Mark, y esta se lanzó con energia pura hacia el Chaeros. este recibió el impacto, y fue encerrado en una especie de estrella, la cual brilló muy fuerte.

"CHA...rmony!" exclamó el Chaeros, Antes de desaparecer, dejando la banca que se habia convertido en el Chaeros, y la mascara, la cual se rompió en pedazos. Dichard vió eso, y frunció el ceño.

"juro que la proxima vez que nos veamos, te destruiré, y obtendré el Harmony Heart!" dijo, antes de chasquear sus dedos, y transportarse fuera del sitio, el cual recuperó el orden, con el cielo azul, y las nubes blancas. Star se sintió cansada, y se detransformó en Twilight.

"wow... eso me dejó cansada... creo que voy a descansar, por ahora..." dijo, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, exausta. entonces escuchó algo cerca de ella. Fluttershy se habia acercado, y habia visto toda la pelea.

"Twi... Twlight! eso.. fue increible! no te averguenza, verdad?" dijo la Pega-humana amarilla.

"no... no me molesta, en absoluto, Fluttershy." dijo Twilight, cerciorandose que su cuerno estuviera donde deberia estar. "la verdad, era como usar el elemento de la Magia, solo... que diferente."

"eso fue increible-Koron!" dijo Harmon."pudiste derrotar al Chaeros, de una sola vez-Koron!"

"eso fue... facil, creo." dijo Twilight, viendo el Cure Harmonic en sus manos.

"ahora, eres una guerrera de la armonia-Koron, una guerrera legendaria, Pretty Cure-Koron!"

"dijiste... Pretty Cure?" Twiligth se levantó del suelo, pensando."creo que he leido algo sobre ellas..." en ese momento, Twilight volteó a sus amigas, y recordó lo ue pasó."chicas!"

Fluttershy y Twilight se apuraron a er que ellas no tuvieran heridas, y se alegraron de que solo se hubieran desmayado.

"y ahora, que hacemos?" preguntó Fluttershy.

"... ya se! Fluttershy, ayudame a dejar a las chicas en sus casas. luego iremos a la biblioteca a ver sobre las Pretty Cures."

"de acuerdo, Twilight." las dos Pony-humanas se apresuraron a levantar a las chicas, y las llevaron a sus casas, dciendo que una criatura atacó la escuela, pero desapareció, sin rastro alguno. luego se apresuraron a la biblioteca, para saber en que se habian metido esta vez.

* * *

**_eh? que les parece?_**

**_... la verdad, no estoy muy seguro de este. verán, he tenido la idea de 'Pretty Ponies' desde hace algun tiempo, cuando vi imagenes de Twilight y sus amigas como Pretty Cures, y decidí crear esta historia. diganme, que les parece?_**

**_Mark fuera, Paz!_**


	2. Dos Ponies, dos Pretty Cures!

en la biblioteca, Twilight y Fluttershy estuvieron buscando un libro sobre lo que pasaba. afortunadamente, las clases en la secundaria Celeste fueron canceladas por los acontecimientos de ese dia, pero no las clases en la primaria Lunar, asi que no tenia que explicarle a Spike lo que pasaba.

"a ver, estoy segura que escuché sobre esto en algun lugar..." dijo la Uni-humana, mientras buscaba el libro.

"estas segura, Twi?" dijo Fluttershy."quiero decir, es raro que no hayamos encontrado nada..."

"recuerdo lo que he leido, y he leido sobre las Pretty Cures." dijo Twilight.

"Pretty Cures? es este libro? es un Manga? es una historia antigua de este mundo? dime, dime, dime!" dijo Pinkie Pie, apareciendo de la nada, tal y como siempre lo hacia, y sosteniendo un libro en la mano.

"pinkie?" las dos ponies se asombraron de que la ex-pony rosa apareciera de repente. luego recordaron que era Pinkie.

"como estas? quiero decir, te vimos ser golpeada por ese draconequus.." dijo Fluttershy, viendo a su hiperactiva amiga, saltando con el libro en la mano.

"oh eso? bueno, me desmayé, pero pude ver como Twiight se le enfrentó a esa cosa mala, y luego, BOOM! Twi ya no estaba ahi, sino una chica como estas en el libro! luego me desmayé, y desperte en mi casa!" dijo Pinkie. Twilight estaba asobrada de que la ex-pony rosa viera eso, y mas de que Pinkie no supiera que ella era Cure Star. luego repitió lo que dijo Pinkie en su mente, y se dió cuenta de que dijo "en el libro".

"Pinkie? me dejarias ver ese libro?" dijo Twilight.

"Okie Doie Lokie!" Pinkie le entregó el libro a Twilight, y ella lo leyó. tenia imagenes de diferentes grupos de chicas, con trajes parecidos a el que ella usaba como Cure Star. las chicas en las imagenes tenian nombres algo raros, como Cure Sunshine, Shiny luminous o Milky Rose. los grupos de chicas tambien tenian nombres bajo ellas, como "Smile" o "Heartcatch". Twilight vió la portada del libro, el cual decia "guardianas del mundo: Pretty Cure."

"Pretty Cure... otra vez ese nombre." Twilight dijo, recordando lo que le dijo Harmon. luego vió la ultima hoja, y se sorprendió. en la ultima hoja, estaba ella su forma de Cure Star, junto a otras imagenes de chicas con trajes como el de ella. los nombres eran: Cure Speed, Cure Nature, Cure Fashion, Cure Apple y Cure Smile. el nombre en conjunto que aparecia en el libro era "Harmony".

"que?" Twilight soltó el libro, y lo atrapó con magia, antes de que tocara el suelo.

"que es, Twilight-Chan-Koron?" harmon preguntó, para el asombro de Pinkie, y el shock de las otras dos ex-ponies.

"H-Harmon..." dijo Fluttershy.

"que..." dijo Pinkie.

Twilight interceptó a la Pony."Pinkie! no es lo que-"

"quien eres? eres un nuevo amigo? eres asombroso! eres un animalito que habla! eres genial! y bonito! como mi mascota gummy! solo que hablas..." Pinkie se detuvo a tomar aire, pero Twilight y Fluttershy le taparon la boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Fluttershy vió las imagenes del libro en ese momento, y se asombró como Twilight; mientras la mencionada Unicornio le explicaba lo que pasó a Pinkie.

"bueno... verás...esta criatura..."

"oh, oh, oh! ya lo se!" exclamó Pinkie, moviendo su cola rosada en alegria. su ropa(por no decirlo mas tarde) era una camiseta blanca, con franjas azules. llevaba una chaqueta rosada, la cual le llegaba al ombligo. usaba pantalones rosados que apenas le alcanzaban a cubrir las rodillas. estos pantalones estaban sujetos por tirantes amarillos. finalmente, Pinkie usaba sandalias rosas. todo eso era el trabajo de una chica-unicornio blanca.

"esa criatura es de otro mundo diferente al nuestro donde la armonia de los elementos es regulada por alguna clase de piedra magica y ahora tu y las demás chicas nos convertiremos en guerreras y salvaremos al mundo?"

"..." nadie dijo nada, por la teoria (tan acertada) que Pinkie habia sacado. Harmon se liberó de los brazos de Fluttershy, quien seguia vienddo el libro, y, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, dijo:"la verdad... si-Koron."

"huh? como asi?" preguntó Twilight.

"verás-Koron." dijo Harmon, mientras se acercaba a Fluttershy y le pedia que dejara el libro que habian encontrado en la mesita central en la sala, donde estaban. Harmon empezó a buscar en el libro algo. lo encontró, y continuó hablando. "las Pretty Cure son guerreras legendarias, que luchan por la paz y la justicia-Koron. hay diferentes grupos de Pretty Cure, cuyos poderes vienen de diferentes mundos-Koron."

"como nosotras y esa roca blanca, verdad?" preguntó Twilght.

"exacto-Koron. por ejemplo." Harmon les mostró una imagen en el libro, de cuatro chicas, una mayor que las otras."estas son las Heartcatch Pretty cure, cuyo poder nace de un arbol en el cielo, el arbol de la vida-Koron."

"un arbol en el cielo..." Twilight recordó que Rainbow le habia dicho algo sobre que habia visto un arbol en el cielo, pero que cuando volvió a ver, el arbol ya no estaba.

"y estas-Koron." Harmon puso su patita sobre la imagen de cinco chicas, las cuales cargaban a una especie de oveja. "son las Smile Pretty Cure, cuyo poder nació de la reina de Märcheland, tierra de los cuentos de hadas-Koron."

"tierra de cuentos de hadas? me parece muy divertido!" exclamó Pinkie.

"o estas-Koron." ahora Harmon señaló a un par de chicas, cuya imagen era doble, es decir, habian dos imagenes parecidas, solo que las chicas de una de esas imagenes usaban ropas diferentes a las primeras. "estas son las Splash Star Pretty Cure, las cuales obtienen sus poderes de la tierra y del cielo-Koron."

"de... la tierra?" dijo Fluttershy, algo timida, pero curiosa.

"hay mas Cures-Koron, pero ninguna como ustedes-Koron." expicó Harmon, tomando una postura mas seria."ustedes son las unicas cuyos poderes nacieron de otro mundo, y vienen de otro mundo-Koron, mas estan destinadas a proteger este mundo con estos-Koron."

"nosotras? estas seguro?" preguntó la unicorio-humana, mirando su Cure Harmonic.

"oh, que es esto?" preguntó Pinkie, tocando el Harmony Heart. inmediatamente despues, de Pinkie y del Harmony Heart salieron un par de luces, las cuales se materializaron en un Cure Harmonic, con la Cutie Mark de Pinkie en el frente.

"otro Cure Harmonic-Koron!"exclamó Harmon.

"es fabuloso! como me transformo? como se hace? eh? eh? eh?" dijo Pinkie, mientras veia el Cure Harmonic de todos lados. lo abrió, y vió las imagenes de los elementos, con la diferencia de que el elemento de Pinkie, risa, estaba en el centro.

"hmm? que pasará si presiono el elemento de Twilight?" preguntó Pinkie, y lo presionó. de inmediato el Cure Harmonic de Twilight empezó a sonar. Twilight, confundida, lo abrió, y vió la cara de Pinkie en la pantalla del Harmonic. al mismo tiempo, la imagen de Twilght apareció en el de Pinkie.

"Hola Twilight? me escuchas? creo que es un intercomunicador!" dijo la hyper chica.

"si, el Cure Harmonic les permitirá hablar a largas distancias-Koron!" dijo Harmon. Twilight vió con curiosidad el atrefacto, mientras que Pinkie hablaba a traves de el, tomando largos respiros y continuando.

"Fluttershy, tocalo a ver que ocurre!" dijo Pinkie al fin, lo que hizo que Twilight recordara quienes debian defender el Harmony Heart: los elementos de la armonia, Fluttershy incluida. y ella no soportaba lastimar a ningun animalito, menos a una criatura que no tiene mente, como eran los Chaeros. sin embargo, La Uni-humana vió, asombrada, como su amiga cogió el Harmony Heart, y de el y del brillo que salió de ella apareció su Cure Harmonic, con su Cutie Mark en frente.

"Fluttershy... por que?" preguntó Twilight.

"bueno... quiero que este mundo este a salvo, al igual que sus animalitos, y, si tengo que pelear contra monstruos para salvarlo, lo haré." explicó la pegaso.

"que bien! ahora somos tres Precure!" exclamó Pinkie.

"y justo a tiempo-Koron!" exclamó Harmon. su cola vibraba como el Pinkie sentido de... bueno, Pinkie. "Dichard ataca la ciudad-Koron!"

"que?!" las tres chicas exclamaron. Twilight vió por la ventana, y vió las nubes de algodon y el cielo rosa, todo en un solo sitio...

"es la primaria lunar!" exclamó Pinkie.

"oh, no! las CMC estan ahi!" dijo Fluttershy.

"al igual que Spike! vamos chicas, no hay tiempo que perder!" dijo Twilight. las chicas se tomaron de las manos, cogieron a Harmon y el Harmony Heart, y Twilight las teletransportó al lugar del ataque.

* * *

en la primaria lunar, un grupo de policías humanos y uni-humanos trataba de evitar que el Draconequus se acercara, mientras los niños se escondían.

"por aqui chicas!" gritó Spike, mientras tres niñas, una uni-humana de cabello color pastel y ojos verdes, una pegaso humana de cabello violeta y ojos del mismo color y una casi humana de cabello rojo con un moño del mismo color, y ojos amarillos lo seguian.

"que es eso?" preguntó la uni-humana, Sweetie Belle.

"es un draconequus!" dijo Spike.

"como el que atacó Poniville hace un año?" Applebloom preguntó.

"no..." dijo el dragon-humano, viendo al caotico ser atacando a los policias."este es... diferente."

"heh. creen que me detendrán? ilusos seres armoniosos." dijo Dichard, mientras liberaba un laser de su palma, el cual destruyó los vehiculos de la policia, excepto uno, al cual le colocó la mascara."ahora, SAL, CHAEROS!"

el vehiculo se transformó en una criatura parecida a la que Twilight se enfrentó.**"CHAOS!"** este gritó, justo en el momento que Twilight y los demás llegaban.

"oh, ahora podré tener mi venganza y destruir a tres de los elementos, todo a la vez!" exclamó Dichard.

"eso es lo que crees! bien chicas, hagamoslo!" dijo Twilight, sacando su Cure Harmonic.

"que emocion!" exclamó Pinkie sacando el suyo.

"hagamoslo, yay..." gritó Fluttershy... bueno, como suele gritar. las tres ponies presionaron el boton del centro en sus Cure Harmonics, iniciando la transformación.

_**PRETTY CURE, ELEMENT POWERUP!**_

_**Secuencia Twilight: Twilight levanta el Cure Harmonic al cielo, y este la baña de luz. Twilight presiona sus manos al cielo, y el brillo de sus brazos desaparece, formando los guantes. Twilight mueve sus piernas, y las ggolpea, haciendo que aparezcan sus botas. Twilight gira en el lugar, mientras su cabello cambia de color a un violeta mas claro, y la falda y el pecho de su ropa se materializan, el pecho mostrando el simbolo de su elemento. Twilight acaricia su pelo hacia atras, y hace una pose.**_

_**secuencia Fluttershy: Fluttershy besa el Cure Harmonic, y este la baña de luz. Fluttershy une sus brazos al cuerpo, y el brillo de estos y del pecho desaparecen, formando el pecho de la ropa, con su elemento en el centro, y los guantes. Fluttershy vuela un poco, haciendo que sus alas se encojan, y su cabello se torne rubio. al tocar el suelo, sus pies dejan de brillar, formando las botas y la falda. Fluttershy guiña un ojo, y hace una pose.**_

_**secuencia Pinkie: Pinkie Pie lanza su Cure Harmonic al cielo, y este la baña de luz. Pinkie salta para atrapar su Harmonic, y, al atraparlo, el brillo de sus brazos desaparece, formando los guantes. Pinkie hace una pirueta en el aire, de alguna forma formando la falda y el pecho, con su elemento en el centro de este. al tocar el suelo, las botas se forman. Pinkie agita su cabeza varias veces, haciendo que su cabello se torne un poco mas rosado y menos esponjoso. Pinkie salta hacia atras y hace una pose.**_

_**La estrella de la magia, Cure Star!**_

_**La amabilidad encarnada, Cure Nature!**_

_**La mejor fiestera en el universo, Cure Smile!**_

"si! que bonito traje!" Smile exclamó, mientras veia sus nuevas ropas.

"es... adorable..." dijo Nature, timidamente.

"ahora son tres? no importa! Chaeros, ataca!" Dichard ordenó. el Chaeros vió a las Cure, y lanzó sus dos manos-ruedas, hacia ellas.

"Salten!" Star ordenó. las dos Cures lo hicieron, y evadieron las ruedas. Smile se dió cuenta de la altura que logró, y saltó mas veces, al tocar el suelo, como un trampolin.

"wiii! que divertido!" Smile gritó. Nature, por el contrario, estaba asustada por la altura que habia alcanzado.

"eep!" Nature dijo. la Cure tocó el suelo estrepitosamente, haciendo que ella se tocara el trasero, en dolor."auauau..."

"Nature! estas bien?" Star preguntó.

"si... un poco." Nature dijo. al tocar el suelo con su mano, la Cure vió una planta, que salió de la nada, y golpeó al Chaeros, lanzandolo lejos.

"que paso?" Nature preguntó.

"es tu poder-Koron!" Harmon dijo."tu poder te permite controlar la naturaleza-Koron!"

"naturaleza?" Nature preguntó. en ese momento, el Chaeros lanzó otra rueda. Nature se protegió, presionando el suelo con sus manos, y un muro de raices se interpuso en el camino de la rueda.

"eso fue genial! que puedo hacer yo?" Smile preguntó, sin saber que el Chaeros se acercaba hacia ella.

"SMILE!" las dos Cures gritaron.

"uh?" Smile volteó, para ver que el Chaeros trató de golpearla. sin embargo, ella lo esquivó, con movimientos de porrista, y lanzó su propia combinación de patadas, que marearon a la criatura. con un solo puñetazo, Smile lanzó volando al Chaeros. no hace falta decir que Nature, Star y Dichard estaban asombrados.

"como... hiciste eso?" Nature preguntó.

"oh, eso? bueno, solo pensé en pelear contra esa criatura, y de repente mi Pinkie sentido se activó, pero no era como antes, sino que ahora podía dirigirlo, y poder pelear, como lo hice!"

"entonces... vamos!" Star declaró, y se lanzó hacia el Chaeros, sus puños llenos de magia. golpeó al Chaeros. una explosión magica lo hizo retroceder.

"bien-Koron! ahora Nature! usa tu Nature Catch!" Harmon exclamó.

"mi... que?"

"solo concentra tu poder en tu elemento!" Star dijo, recordando lo que Harmon le habia explicado.

"de.. de acuerdo!" Fluttershy canalizó su energia, y el elemento en su pecho empezó a brillar.

_**PRETTY CURE, NATURE CATCH!**_

Nature presionó sus manos al suelo, y una gran cantidad de raices atrapó al Chaeros, dejandolo inmovil.

"Ahora Smile-Koron! usa tu Smile Launch!"

"okie dokie lokie!" Smile exclamó. cerca a ellos, las CMC y Spike veían la pelea.

"esa chica acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?" Spike preguntó. las chicas-pony asintieron. el chico-dragón se fijó en el elemento de Smile, brillando.

'Pinkie? entonces...' pensó. sus ojos se posaron sobre Star. 'Twilight? eres tu?'

_**PRETTY CURE, SMILE LAUNCH!**_

de repente, una versión holografica de mano de su cañon de fiestas apareció en frente de ella. la Cure rosa golpeó con su puño el holograma, y una gran energia, en la forma de su elemento, salió de este, y golpeó al Chaeros. este quedó mareado.

"CHAOS..." la criatura-carro dijo, antes de caer al suelo.

"finalmente, yo!" Star declaró, cargando energia en su elemento.

_**PRETTY CURE, MAGIC IMPACT!**_

Star creó la estrella de cuarto puntas, y la lanzó hacia el Chaeros, con energia magica pura. esta lo impactó, y lo encapsuló.

"CHA...rmony!" el Chaeros exclamó, antes de desaparecer en la luz. cuando esta desaparecií, solo estaban el carro de policia, y la mascara, una vez mas rota.

"eso fue genial!" Smile exclamó, saltando a todos lados.

"si... fue agradable, sentirme una con la naturaleza..." Nature dijo, sonriendo un poquito.

"la proxima vez, yo-no, los Chaos Makers las destruirán, Pretty Cure!" Dichard declaró, antes de chasquear sus garras, y desaparecer, y, con el, el cielo rosa y las nubes, una de las cuales estaba en manos de Smile.

"bien, es hora de volver." Star dijo, antes de correr con las chicas a un sitio cercano, donde regresaron a su forma normal.

"bien, creo que es mejor si nos teleportamos de aqui." Twilight dijo. las demás asintieron, y la Unicornio las teleportó, de regreso al arbol.

"y... ahora?" Sweetie Belle preguntó.

"bueno, eso detendrá las clases por hoy, asi que... por que no vamos a buscar nuestras Cutie Mark?" Scootaloo sugirió.

"buena idea!" Applebloom exclamó. "vienes, Spike?"

"oh... lo siento chicas... tengo que volver a la biblioteca..." el Dragon dijo, antes de correr hacia la biblioteca, sin esperar una respuesta de las CMC.

'Twilight... en que te metiste esta vez?'

* * *

_**creo que dejé esta historia algo olvidada (U^^) asi que aqui la continuo!**_

**_los nombres y quienes serán esta escrito, Fluttershy y Pinkie son Cures , y ahora Spike sabe sobre ellas!_**

**_si el mundo no se acaba (lo que espero) nos vemos luego!_**

**_Mark fuera, Paz!_**


End file.
